One hell of a one night stand
by Spinel'sNightmare
Summary: After a midnight rendevous with a mysterious stranger who he hopes to never see again, Ciel Phantomhive finds himself at a clinic testing for STDs. And to make the obviously uncomfortable situation even more awkward, it seems that the boy's wish of shaking off the previous night's events as well as the mysterious crimson-eyed stranger won't be granted. AU. M-preg


Hey guys! I'm back with another story! ㈳3

I literally got the idea when I was half asleep. Rather than an idea for a fanfic though, I was just thinking of funny scenarios and situations that people could be in and one of the best ones was this ^-^ so here ya go!

I know it's another m-preg. Don't worry, it's not the only thing I'm capable of writing. My second fanfic just happened to be an m-preg much like my first one. And since the kuroshitsuji fanfic archives are lacking some delicious m-preg stories, why should I not add to it?

* * *

6:00am was a time that was hated by many, professionals and school children alike as it involved the start of something very vital. A productive day. Right at this time alarm clocks were turned off to "snooze", crisp new newspapers were opened up and the coffee consumption of the day started up again. After the preparations for the day ahead were taken care off, immense crowds rushed through cities, towns and even villages, in order to face a day of hard work and competition... Well all except certain individuals to whom such a responsibility was lesser of a priority.

"Ughh" one such individual groaned as the sun's mercilessly bright rays tried to force him out of the warm, soft bed in which he was snuggled in.

"Damn, sun" he groaned again, attempting to use his hands to shield his eyes from the bright light. The rather pale, slate haired individual turned over to find a slightly more comfortable position before closing his eyes to drift off to slumber land again. The intervention of the noisy birds outside the room's window however prevented him from doing so. Deciding to hack it out he rose up from the bed a tad too quickly, allowing the blood to flow from his head a bit quickly; but however unpleasant the action was it seemed to provide the young man with a good wake up call.

It all seemed to resurface then. Last night...completely wasted...bed with stranger... One night stand...priorities...morning...work! With sudden regained motivation, he pushed himself off the stranger's bed without so much as glancing at his partner from the night before. Once his clothes were retrieved off the floor and he had covered his love bitten body up, he made his out the door swiftly, pressing the button for the elevator. He was fairly lucky as the clothes he had put on was his business suit for work, meaning that less time would be spent going back and forth for a change of clothes. The only negative thing about it though was the crumpled creases decorating the navy blue suit, making the normally formal outfit look rather sloppy.

Oh well, the grey haired individual thought. Beggars can't be choosers.

Upon exiting the elevator was the car park, where he hurried into as soon as the doors opened up. It only took him a minute to find his tiny, almost broken moped alongside all the other sleek cars. After quickly starting the engine up, he sped away (as fast you could go on a moped anyway ㈴1) from the rather lavish looking apartment complex he'd been in. While he did so, the young man of short height tried to remember the events that had led to ending in a place like this with a stranger. A blush decorated his round face at that, though.

Just the usual one night stand I guess, he thought to himself as he continued his drive of shame towards his destination. The drive was thank-fully a rather short one, only 15 minutes long, luckily. However the short drive didn't mean that he was going to be right on time as he was 40 minutes behind schedule. As soon as the tiny little car was nestled in a proper spot, the grey haired youth shot out from the car at lighting speed, zooming past corners and the stairs in a flash, which gained him worried glances from some of the employees at the modern and sleek office. He panted and was sweating profusely as he took 3 steps at a time to get onto his desired floor, yet his pace didn't slow much. Taking the elevator was not an option here as he knew his own feet would be much faster.

Finally after the gruelling 5 flights of stairs he seemed to be have finally reached the place he was supposed to be in at.

"I'm here!" He yelled as he busted through the glass doors right at the nick of time.

"Stop!" The click of a timer sounded right the minute when the young man made his way into the very large, sleek and modern office of his boss, the manager of the Japanese branch of Funtom and Co.

"It's nice to finally have you here, Ciel" The chinese CEO started. "although you did cut it close, you know. Another 0.01 second later and you would've been punished~" Although his tone was rather threatening, the man had on his usual devious smirk.

"But, I did make it on time...so.." He squeaked out quietly.

"So, I'll be having my money thank you, gentlemen" The Chinese gestured towards the other employees present in the room with whom a heated bet was taking place.

5 minutes ago :

"He's not gonna make it! He can't!" A redhead boasted confidently. "You are so going to lose this, Lau!" The boss smirked at this.

"I don't know about that~ I am definitely not losing to a haughty she-male so don't get your hopes up too much dear" The red-head growled in annoyance at him.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with Grell here. Ploughing through five flights of stairs in 5 minutes, especially considering the boy's physique is quite near impossible" A rather stiff looking man in a suit with slicked back black hair and glasses replied.

"Ahh, Will we're finally on the same page now~" Grell purred, rubbing up against William affectionately. "Get off! You louse!" Whilst the two fought in a rather one-sided verbal duel, peals of broken laughter echoed throughout the office from a rather strange individual with long silver hair.

"Hihihi~ how exciting~" The banter in the office continued on until 5 seconds before the silvernette was due to arrive.

"5...4...3...2" They chanted excitedly, although it was mostly just Grell.

"Oon-" Before the final number could be counted down, the expected young man made his way through the doors. While the three remained quiet at his entrance, a disappointed mantra of 'damn it!' was being chanted in their heads while Lau silently rejoiced.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me?" the silvernette asked innocently even though he knew that bets on his tardiness took place almost everyday, which irritated him quite a bit even though he didn't let it show.

"Nothing" Lau hushed before returning in front of him. "You're finally here so, why don't you start your duties by making a hot mug of tea for all of us here, Ciel" Ciel stifled a groan at this. He didn't expect to have taken the role of the waiter this early in the morning but you could say it was karma acting up on him for nearly being late. He automatically took out green tea, coffee and Darjeeling tea to start making the hot beverages. He took his time in carefully making all the drinks as it seemed it was all he was useful for in this office other than running errands or sorting out files. It's not like he could expect any more, he was only an intern/secretary after all.

Ciel Phantomhive was the short silvernette's name, quite a fitting name for the noble family he had descended from. The Phantomhives were one of England's most prestigious noble families, a line of greatly distinguished Earls and Countesses. And yet despite the diminished amount of power that nobility such as them had in the modern world, the wealth and class of the family were preserved well by the immensely successful companies they ran. Funtom and co was an international brand and label who's name resonated even the far east like Japan. It was only fathomable that the next heir to all this prestige would the ingeniously intelligent, sharp and focused Ciel, the son of the founder of Funtom and co. Must effort was put into making Ciel the perfect heir. Private tutors and cram school were no mystery to the young boy. Music lessons, parties, horse-riding - you name it the boy experienced it all on a regular basis, until his 18th birthday that was. It was finally time to depart from the nest, the days of being wrapped in cotton-wool were over, it was his own turn to explore the world. The excitement he remembered feeling at that point in his live rivalled no other, if only his childish mind had an inkling of how easily the tables could be turned. With Ciel flawless grades and status getting into one of the best universities in England, Oxford was a cakewalk. It was right afterwards that he started to receive the lemons of life, although he had only himself to blame for underestimating the consequences of a college scandal.

And now here he was living the life a hard-working common man. Something that didn't suit him in the least. Ciel scowled at the sour memory while he stirred in the tea. At first the whole incident had been too much for him to handle, his life involved of just reminiscing of the past and what his future would be like if he didn't get expelled from university. Honestly speaking he'd actually gotten very much used to the life he was leading now and the past seemed almost comical to him. That didn't mean

This of course didn't sit too well with his parents, at all. All his pleas and excuses for forgiveness were ignored and thrown out the window as soon as they came out of his mouth. It was obvious that the it had given a major blow to the Phantomhive family's reputation which obviously came before their son.

And so here he was as a lowly intern making chicken feed despite the very physical work he did, instead of a high position that he would have obviously gotten with a degree.

"The drinks are done" He announced quietly while placing them onto their respective owners' desks, before going off to the side.

"Ciel" The Chinese CEO snapped his fingers trying to get the intern's attention. "I need Mr. Phantomhive on the phone in 2 minutes. Call him" The silvernette couldn't help but scowl slightly at his father's name while he dialled up the number. Vincent Phantomhive, the founder of Funtom and co had always been a very loving father to the blue-eyed boy ever since he was little. He was quite fortunate to be spoiled and cherished like that, this however changed after Ciel dropped out of university, and didn't have much of a chance of getting in to another one. It was his father who suggested that he work here if he wanted to pick up the ratty shreds of his dignity once more. As a punishment for the previous events he was to receive no type of backups financially, no easy promotions or benefit's from being the founder's son; in fact no one at the office even knew he was who he was! His challenge was to start from the bottom and end up at the top without a degree, which was quite the climb. It wasn't something he hated, he did have a thing for competition but having the favours completely against him did make him lose a lot of hope. Now he spent his days doing the everyday jobs of an intern. At first, he did try to urge Lau into giving him better jobs, which ended up being quite an unwise decision as it over-crowded his schedule.

After he had finished his tasks upstairs: refilling everyone's cups of tea, getting a few people on the phone for Lau and sorting out miscellaneous files into their respective drawers. Ciel sighed, wiping off the sweat off his face while heading down-stairs to reach the creative department. Funtom and co. Specialized in making sweets and toys for children originally but recently it had expanded into the cosmetics and fashion industry for women and young girls. This required a new and highly skilled team of designers who would be able to compete with other brands in the industry. In the Japanese branch of Funtom and co being in this department was a huge blessing. The pay was pretty sustainable and the assignments were exciting. The only minor flaw would be the amount of work the designers put in to create their amazing pieces of art; this wasn't much of a problem though as the employees really loved and enjoyed their work. Due to the success they had brought the company, their department was probably the most well decorated and spacious in the whole office - other than the CEO's of course. Ciel couldn't help but gasp in pure awe at the high glass windows and the huge oak desks which were topped with huge apple macs. The designers usually personalized their desks by hanging up posters or decorations to spice up the area which made the place look even more amazing.

"Enjoying it here, Ciel?" An amused boyish voice chuckled. Said slate haired boy whipped his head round to see one of his closest colleagues smiling at him.

"Hey, Alois" He greeted back. The boy's name was Alois Trancy and he too was an intern at Funtom and co, which was why him and the teenage earl were friends, although the term could seem slightly one-sided at times...

"So good to see you here!" The blond yelped happily before crushing Ciel in a bear hug. "Ughh, get off me Alois!" he responded trying to peel the other intern off himself. Once he had the blond at arms length he quickly panted to replenish his oxygen levels again.

"Please don't do that ever again" He said angrily. Alois pouted. "But it's a great greeting, don't ya think?" Ciel rolled his eyes at his clingy friend who was grinning while being latched to the silvernette's arm. Ignoring his bipolar friend's attachment to him, he made his way over to the main desk of the department where a woman with curly blonde hair was going over some drafts with a concentrated look on her childish face. Upon spotting Ciel her emerald eyes seemed to light up.

"Ciel!" She too gave the disgruntled teen another hug. Why was everyone here so clingy? Ciel thought.

"Elizabeth..." The girl dressed in lolita smiled him cheerfully. "it's good to see you here!" Ciel sighed at her care-free nature. He cleared his throat remembering what he came here for.

"Yeah hey... La- I mean I was sent here by boss to collect the finalized drafts to send them over to the marketing department" A worried expression crossed Elizabeth's face at this.

"You need them already? Can't you just give us a little bit more time?" She pleaded. "I promise they'll be done by tomorrow" Ciel sighed. Great the day had just started yet he was already getting into trouble. Before he was about to give Elizabeth the nod of confirmation, she called out for the head of the department.

"Brother, when are the drafts going to be ready?" A blond man who held resemblance to the doll-like girl came forth holding large stacks of papers stuffed under his arms. A slightly annoyed look crossed his face when he spotted the grey-haired boy.

"You're here already? I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a little longer for the drafts as our designers seemed to have kind of screwed up on this assignment" he said while putting down the stacks of paper onto the roomy desk.

"Ahh, are those the new drafts you had them re-make, sir?" Alois scrambled to go over to the desks. While Alois was an intern, being at the design department helped him gain more insight into the industry as the boss Edward gave him more practical tasks than just making tea. With this and the degree he'd receive when he graduated from Bunka Fashion University would land him with a pretty decent job here at Funtom and co. It did make Ciel slightly jealous, though. "Yeah, I need you to look over these with me" The three blonds gathered at the desk together and started looking at the newly made drawing together. Ciel smiled at the sight. Deep inside he wished to work like this with a team one day too, although if it did happen it would not be in the design field.

"So, I'll come to collect these tomorrow, k'ay?" He confirmed.

"Okay! But if this collection goes well will you model for us this time?" Elizabeth asked with stars in her eyes while Ciel cringed. He definitely did not want to be photographed while clad in whatever crazy designs they came up with.

"Lizzie! He can't this collection is strictly for women" Edward protested much to Ciel's relief.

"Aww, but Ciel could pull it off" He cringed once again at Alois.

"Umm, I'd better go, you know and give the marketing department a little push" He excused himself quickly before he could be adorned in frills or fur by the two hyper blonds. Just opposite the creative department was the marketing department. Yet despite the closeness of the two, the vibe that the area emitted was exactly opposite to the creative department's. A dull, gloomy atmosphere surrounded the exterior of the block, which worsened considerably when you were inside as the amount of light entering the room was limited to the cracks between the doors and the curtains. The place also seemed to smell a little mouldy when you first entered, quite an unpleasant thing to experience.

Ciel clamped his nose before entering the place and prepared himself for the worst, knowing the people.

"Um, I've come here to retrieve the advertising campaign mock up" He announced in a quiet voice, which wasn't very effective at gathering the attention of the employees. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I'm here to collect the mock-up of for the recent advertising campaign!" He shouted out loud this time which definitely was more successful, maybe not in the most positive of ways though. One of the employees, a clumsy red-haired girl with glasses called Mey-Rin tripped over her own feet in surprise.

"My oh my! What happened?! What did I do this time?!" she wailed worriedly. Ciel face-palmed himself in bemusement at this. Something like this happened almost every time he came around.

"Oh, Mey-rin are you okay?" Came a voice from a tiny crammed desk. Seated by it were two blonds, one was a young boy with large innocent turquoise eyes while the other looked like he could be in his late twenties and had a rough looking face with a bit of stubble and had a cigarette dangling from his lips, possibly the cause of the odour that filled the room. Once the clumsy red-haired had picked herself off the floor, Ciel decided to repeat himself again.

"Mock-up advertisement campaign" He used a simpler sentence this time to make it easier or their single-celled brains to understand. A look of confusion crossed their faces at the statement and the silvernette could already smell the trouble he'd be in.

"But the creative department hasn't sent their final drafts. We can't really do much without them can we?" Finny said. Ciel exhaled to keep his frustration at bay.

"Well you didn't decide anything yet?" He asked exasperated. "Like dates, the type of advertisements or anything?!" He received solid nods in response from the innocent looking employees. He nearly face-palmed himself again and decided it was time for a lecture again.

"Listen, even without the drafts you can do SOMETHING like I said the dates for the releases and the types of advertisement can be decided upon. So please get a move on!" He cleared his throat after the yelling. Hopefully his loud voice has penetrated into their thick skulls.

"Oh, could you actually do that?" Bard, the oldest one questioned. "It seems that you can" Mey-rin said while Finny nodded. The silvernette grimaced at their stupidity. How did these thre-

"Ho, ho , ho" The fourth member in the room, an old Japanese guy finally made his appearance.

Scratch that how did these four get jobs here. It had been like this since the day he joined as an intern. The creative department called all the shots while the marketing department tried to follow in their footsteps and failed because of their incompetence. Luckily because Funtom and co's products were so good, the shabby advertisement didn't affect the sales much, which was perfectly fine with Lau who accepted the badly planned advertising campaigns every time. Ciel frowned again. Maybe this was why this father sent him over all the way to Japan for an intern-ship. Even if he did climb up the ladder and got himself a job in this department he'd probably make no more than he was now. Maybe he would just have to leave the country to live a better life. The slate haired individual savoured the thought as he made his way up the steps towards the CEO's office or his execution site to be more specific. Who knows how they were going to destroy him today.

When he reached the huge glass doors quietly, he made his way towards the boss's desk quietly, trying to become invisible.

"Oh, Ciel" Lau looked up at the exact moment that he came through the door to his dismay. Well screw being invisible at this point.

"Uh" Ciel started while fidgeting with his hands trying to come up with a sentence with good wording to suit the situation.

"Well, where are the drafts and the advertisement campaigns?" Great now Grell had wiggled his way into the equation. Now he was in hot water.

"Uhm, I don't have...them..." He let out, waiting for the explosion that was about to come.

"WHAT?!" Grell screamed furiously. "You don't have EITHER of them?! How the hell am I supposed to do MY job then?" Ciel winced at the loud voice. "The bookings for the photographers, the posters! What'll happen to those?!"

"Please don't panic. I'm sure they'll be done by tomorrow" Ciel tried to reassure the red-head but to no avail. "Don't you tell me to shut up, you cheeky little brat! Are you the one stressing now, huh?!" Yes I am stressed about going deaf from your loud voice, Ciel answered the rhetorical question in his head.

"Grell calm down" Lau started. Now it was panic time. "You mean to say that both departments are not done yet and that it'll take at least a day before they are?" Ciel gulped.

"Well, they weren't quite done yet and requested that I give them a day and that they'd be done by-"

"You mean to say that you just gave them a day like that without my permission?" The normally smiley closed eyes of the Chinese man's opened up to reveal heavily serious orbs. The slate-haired boy's breath hitched in his throat at this.

"Uhh, well..." shoot, he couldn't come up with any excuses or covers for this one. It was his fault for being so lenient, but then again he was just an intern, he couldn't just threaten proper employees like that could he? He was desperately looking for distractions now to get the two furious higher-ups off his back now. While doing so he spotted a sticky note he had stuck upon a notice reminder board. He squinted his eyes to read the small hand-writing.

Doctor's appointment on Tuesday at 11:30 at the clinic - for Ciel. The note made the gears in his mind turn around slowly. He had booked one the week before and hadn't been able to get one in the later hours and so he had ended up being booked in for one at work hours.

"I have to go now" He announced a little more confidently this time as his escape -route had been discovered.

"Excuse me?" The CEO questioned, still in a bad mood from the previous conversation. Ciel gulped again and peeled off the note from the notice board and held it out for the Chinese man to read.

"Doctor's appointment? Is it for something specific or just a check-up?" He asked, suspiciously. "Just a check-up" answered the intern.

"I see" Lau squinted at the paper, debating believing the intern as it was quite possible that this was an excuse to get away from the stressful atmosphere of the office. He sighed after eyeing the note over once again. He had seen the boy hang it up the week before and knew it was legit, the only reason the slate haired intern hadn't mentioned it was probably because he was busy and had forgot until now.

"Okay, go then" he relaxed against his chair. Ciel nearly sighed in relief, it felt like all the worry had been drained from his body.

"Thanks" He said quietly. Grabbing his coat he quickly made his way out of the doors and the modern industrial building, thanking his lucky stars all along the way. It wasn't until he got to his car however that he tried to remember why he had booked a check-up when he wasn't even ill. When the memories did resurface, he was left with a face as red as a tomato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why am I here? Why am I here? Why am I here? WHY AM I HERE, DAMN IT?! Ciel Phantomhive debated in his head while he sat on the hard chairs at a clinic which tested for STDS. Yeah, awkward, right? Although the silvernette was quite bashful and got embarrassed when it came to...well adult things... It didn't mean that he wasn't sexually active. Hell, his shitty job often depressed him enough to go to bars on weekdays for a drink to blur out the regrets and pain which jabbed at him sharply everyday. Needless to say this usually ended up getting him in bed with strangers quite frequently, something he always usually consented to in the night but something he came to regret in the day. Like last night. The memory caused the short slate-haired boy to blush softly. While the 20-year old didn't like "slutting around" much, the worst part about the one-night stands were that he couldn't remember the faces of his partners very easily. He did remember part of his name though. What was it again? Michael? Mikael?

"#56 can you please make your way to room D" The announcement board commanded. Upon glancing at the card in his hand he confirmed that it was his turn. Ciel nervously made his way through the corridor and into the doctor's door, hoping for the best.

"Hello?" He said nervously as he stepped into the sterile looking room with clean white-washed walls.

"Hello there Mr. Phantomhive, I presume?" A smooth sounding voice floated across the room to greet him. The owner of the voice twisted around in his chair to face the slate haired boy. Both parties' responses were quite elaborate at the meeting, though.

Sparks went through the air as crimson met cerulean in recognition. By reflex both raised their hands up to point at each other while their mouths opened to gape widely. Before Ciel, a very handsome, tall young man with piercing ruby eyes and raven-black hair sat in the doctor's chair looking just as surprised as he was. However, it wasn't his looks that sparked the young boy's memories though. It was the name-plate he had on the front of his shirt which spelled out 'Sebastian Michaelis' in neat, standard script. It all came back to Ciel like a flash of lightning then. The events of last night...the person he had ended up in bed with yesterday. Michael was actually Sebastian Michaelis!

The silvernette felt like he could use a seat for the moment. But instead of strutting across the room and seating himself on one of the hard plastic chairs to make the situation a little less awkward, he chose to instead ask a rather sensitive question to the crimson eyed individual.

"You're from last night...what are you here?" Sebastian took the question as quite an offensive one and looked back irritably.

"Doing my job, thank you" Ciel's heat raced incredibly rapidly as the words sunk in. His one-night stand partner was going to be his STD doctor for the morning after. The situation couldn't seem to get any more hilarious to Ciel as he let out a nervous, disbelieving laugh which only seemed to annoy the raven haired doctor further.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ciel squeaked as soon as he realized what he had just done. Sebastian frowned not quite getting the hang off Ciel's character. He brushed it off soon enough though when he saw the appointment card hanging off Ciel's fingers.

"I'm assuming your my patient so please, don't just stand there in the doorway" The doctor said having regained his patience again. Ciel, being at a loss for words obeyed the handsome doctor and stepped into the room and took a seat on the hard plastic chair which his butt oh so hated due to events of the night before. The doctor turned on his desk again to load his file onto the desktop before turning to the flustered nineteen year old patient.

"So, is this a general check-up or are you having any problems?" He asked professionally. Ciel found himself looking down at his lap in embarrassment.

"No, it's just a regular check-up" He let out quietly. "I see"

"May I ask you when your last check-up was?" The raven-haired doctor asked politely.

"Two years ago" Ciel answered without looking up. Sebastian resisted the urge to make a snide remark about how he should come here a little more often considering his nightly tendencies, instead he replied with an "I see" again.

"Are you sexually active?" Sebastian already knew the answer, of course but asking it was just part of the standard protocol. Besides he couldn't resist a chance to make his patient feel a little awkward. Ciel lifted his eyes from his lap for the first time since entering to grimace subtly at the ruby eyed doctor.

"Yes" He choked out, embarrassed. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk in response, although it was hidden by his long black fringe.

"Do you always use protection?" He kind of had an insight into this as well, but decided to ask anyway. The question made Ciel jump slightly. Normally, if the he had not slept with the doctor, he would have replied with "Yes, always" - a big fat lie. The situation obviously demanded a different answer as the raven doctor's suspisions were bound to rise if he didn't choose his words properly.

"Well, sometimes..." Sebastian turned away quietly, processing the information. He turned around to scrawl something across a notepad.

"Alright, so I'll be testing you for HIV, chlamydia, gonorrhoea and Syphilis" Sebastian started. "You will need take a blood test as well as an urine sample" The ravenette produced a small bottle for the second test.

"We'll start with the urine test first" he said. "If you could, please" Sebastian gestured hoping to convey the message politely. It took a second for Ciel to understand the doctor's actions, but when he did he quickly exited the room with the tiny bottle in his hands. After the urine test was done, the blood test was taken care of by a nurse, luckily for the silvernette.

"The results will be in next week" The nurse smiled. "Would you like to be notified by phone, e-mail or post?"

"Phone, please" The nurse passed him a sheet where he could write in his contact details. Taking the ballpoint pen on the desk he started filling each column in with his neat scrawl. It was when he was nearly halfway done with the sheet that he felt the presence of someone's eyes boring into him. Ciel's sapphire orbs flew up to meet the soft auburn eyes of a certain doctor who was scanning the sheet of paper before which he was hunched over.

"You work at Funtom and co.?" He asked monotonously. Ciel wanted to ask the ruby eyed man so many questions, including who did he think he was for skimming over his personal details so casually. The idea was tempting but he chose to answer the other male's question first.

"Yes, I'm just an intern though" Ruby eyes hardened at the answer before regaining their mischievousness again.

"You should be a lot more careful about where you go and the people you meet, you know" He smirked deviously. "Especially at the start of your career" Ciel couldn't help but scowl in response at the advice. He definitely did not need an STD doctor who slept with his patients the night before telling him how to live his life.

"It's none of your business" He responded coldly before giving the form in at the desk and marching out of the place. He spared a glance at the doctor - who was unaffected by his cold response - running back to the parking lot to fetch his moped to get back to work. Boy, was he having an exhausting day today. He tried to remember the last time everyone he knew was on his case and he honestly had quite a hard time remembering a day quite as bad as this.

Great, Ciel thought. This only meant that the day ahead was meant to get a lot worse than it already was.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ^-^


End file.
